My Darling Angel
by Criztal98
Summary: Después de ser rescatado por Levi, Eren se enamora poco a poco de Levi, este no esta del todo seguro de sus sentimientos por Eren, saben que no pueden enamorarse sin correr peligro. Un demonio no puede amar y el amor de un ángel es eterno ¿podrá su amor superar todas las pruebas? ¿podrán estar juntos? EreRi OoC
1. Light of Truth

La historia de este fic es muy especial para mi, esta fue la primera historia original que escribí, hace un par de años atras este fic me hizo salir de mi depresión y me ayudo a conocer a muchas personas que se volvieron especiales para mi... tal vez nunca llegue como yo misma a ser más que una compañera para estas personas... pero llegue a serlo como Hikari y como Daniel (Personajes originales de la historia original) quienes desde ese entonces se convirtieron en algo así como mis ángeles guardianes, ahora quiero presentar esta historia a ustedes.

Antes de comenzar quiero especificar un par de cosas, estudio un poco de angelologia, así que hay muchas cosas que son "verdaderas" sobre los ángeles en esta historia, pero, al mismo tiempo, hay muchas que son invenciones mias... esta historia no quiere llegar a ser meramente religiosa o espiritual, por el contrario, soy casi atea... pero la angelologia es algo muy especial en mi vida, de alguna forma, fue lo que me salvo la vida en aquel entonces, tal vez más adelante pueda contar mejor este suceso de mi vida.

**Advertencia:**posible OoC.

**Parejas:**ErenxLevi (principal) YmirxChrista (más adelante) ArminxMikasa (secundaria), posible JeanxMarco... o MarcoxJean... nunca me decido y alguna otra que pueda surgir en el camino

**Disclaimer: **los personajes e historia de SnK no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, a excepción de un par de personajes que seran mencionados más adelante, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Cronologia **

_Año 2010 – Inicia la tercera guerra mundial tras un conflicto entre corea del norte y Estados Unidos de América._

_Año 2010 – Los ángeles y los demonios inician con su segunda guerra para determinar el futuro de la humanidad._

_Año 2012 – Se le da la victoria a los ángeles, sin embargo, estos ya no pueden hacer mucho por la tierra y deciden "dejarla a su suerte" por un tiempo, los humanos deben aprender vivir y no a sobrevivir._

_Año 2013 – Concluye la guerra cuando la población mundial se reduce a un 25% del cual 15% son ancianos, del 8% restante son hombres y el 2% son mujeres._

_Año 2014 – Inician los planes para la repoblación del planeta, al quedar pocos seres humanos se crean clones de algunas personas que han muerto en la guerra y los sobrevivientes, además de usar óvulos y úteros artificiales para la repoblación de una manera mas "natural", se hace un pacto para "parar" el tiempo y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado._

_Año 2020 error 2014 – Las grandes ciudades comienzan a ser reconstruidas como lo hubieran sido en el 2014, los planes de repoblación siguen su proceso._

_Año 2050 error 2014 – Algunos demonios escapan de sus cárceles, entre ellos, el señor de los demonios, Lucifer y dos de sus hijos sobrevivientes._

_Año 2085 error 2014 – La población vuelve a ser estable en la tierra, sin embargo, aun falta mucho por reconstruir, los altos cargos de la tierra son inestables y necesitan de algo que mantenga la población controlada, el Vaticano encuentra una solución._

_Año 2095 error 2014 – Se crea una compañía de productos que ayudara al desarrollo de la humanidad, esta compañía es controlada en un 20% por el Vaticano y en un 80% por una familia de "raza pura", es decir, una de las pocas descendencias de sobrevivientes de la tercera guerra mundial con un padre y una madre, meses después Drew-Proyect abre sus puertas a la humanidad._

_Año 2100 error 2014 – La compañía Drew-Proyect se vuelve la compañía líder del mundo, el 99.9% de la población mundial utilizan de sus productos._

_Año 2110 error 2014 – La academia de ángeles vuelve a sus andadas en la tierra con el nuevo despertar de los demonios, la academia de demonios hace lo mismo, en la tierra la maldad vuelve a asechar aun con el temor de regresar a los anteriores 100 años de silencio._

_Año 2115 error 2015 – Se retoma el curso del tiempo con la subida al poder de Ceynde Drew, la única hija del fundador de Drew-Proyect, cuando esta tiene 15 años, se trata de ocultar el lapso de 100 años y se pretende seguir con la vida de una manera "normal". Inicia nuestra historia._

* * *

**Light of Truth**

Soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, lanzo una mirada al cielo como si esperase que algo bajara de este… era su culpa, no lo negaba, pero, de una u otra forma… también era algo _inhumano_ que le dieran un castigo de ese tipo, el lugar donde caminaba era una zona peligrosa, lo sabía, después de la tercera guerra todo era diferente en el mundo humano… la esperanza comenzaba a desaparecer de los corazones de cada una de las personas, la fe era solo una cadena que los mantenía en el límite de la cordura, por desgracia todo había terminado de esa forma.

- Dije que lo sentía – suspiro sentándose en una banca que estaba frente a una tienda – ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente?

- Valla ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?

Escuchar una segunda voz le hizo ponerse alerta, se puso de pie y fijo su mirada en los dos hombres que estaban frente a el… uno era alto, de cabello negro y pequeños ojos oscuros, el segundo era rubio y fornido, un poco más bajo que el primero, sus ojos eran azules y tenia algo que no le agradaba del todo con la sonrisa que mostraba, ambos vestían ropas sucias y arrepientas, no le traía una buena impresión ese par de personas.

- Un lindo joven caminado solo por las calles – se burlo el rubio – ¿Tu que crees, Berth?

- Parece un universitado – rio el más bajo – Deberias de evitarte problemas y darnos todo lo que llevas.

- Busquence a alguien de su tamaño, idiotas – gruño.

- Bien… si lo quiere difícil… así sera

El hombre más alto la sujeto por los brazos mientras que el otro trataba de registrarlo, trato de librarse de ellos pero tenia varios inconvenientes con hacerlo, ellos eran dos y él solo uno, ademas de que si llegaba a enterarse _él_ de lo que había hecho iba a tener varios problemas… más de los que de por si ya tenia en esos momentos. No podia pedir auxilio, no se revajaria a ello, pero tampoco podia oponerse, de todas formas… ¿Qué cambiaria pedir ayuda? Nadie le ayudaria, eso era seguro… a veces los humanos son egoistas por el miedo, cuando estuvo a punto de perder toda esperanza en que alguien pudiera ayudarle cerro los ojos resignado…

- Oi – escucho una voz a lo lejos – dejenlo de una vez a menos que quieran tener problemas conmigo.

- Reiner… vamonos.

La voz del más alto fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de tocar el suelo y oir como sus cosas caian al suelo junto a él, no sabía que hacer, simplemente miraba al otro lado de la calle donde un hombre más o menos de su edad, tal vez menor, estaba parado mirandole friamente, sus pequeños ojos afilados le miraban de pies a cabeza, por un segundo su mente le dio la orden de ponerse de pie y correr dejando todas sus cosas tiradas en el suelo pero… por otro lado, se sentia seguro ante la presencia de esa persona, le hacia sentir como si no hubiera nada que temer en esos momentos.

Estaba embobado mirando a la otra persona que no se dio cuenta cuando este se acerco y cogio algo del suelo, era un reloj de plata con unas alas en él… las palabras se quedaron en su garganta al reconocer el reloj de su padre, ni siquiera podia moverse, no hasta que escucho la voz de aquel sujeto.

- Creo que esto es tuyo… ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto de forma seria, él no podia apartar la mirada de aquel sujeto, ni tampoco decir palabra alguna – Oye, habla de una vez, mocoso idiota.

- Si… lo siento – salió de su trance bajado la mirada avergonzado, tomo el reloj y lo guardo en su mochila azul – gracias…

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- ¿Disculpe?

- Tu nombre – gruño poniendose de pie – soy Levi Ackerman.

- Yo… soy Eren Jeager – dijo cajano la mirada ¿por qué se presentaba ante un extraño? – es un placer… conocerlo… gracias por salvarme.

- Tch… mocoso, ¿No sabes que es peligroso andar solo por esta calle?

- No me di cuenta de lo que hacia…

- Presta más atención a lo que haces para la proxima.

- Lo siento…

Trato de sonreir poniendose de pie, justo cuando trataba de cumplir esa acción, sintio un fuerte dolor pulsante en su abdomen, no se había dado cuenta de que cuando le trataron de atacar uno de los dos tipos le había apuñalado… vio como su acompañante rodaba los ojos mientras le ofrecia una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

- Estas herido…

- Si… no es nada.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital? – negó – idiota, se va a infectar… sigueme, iremos a mi apartamento.

- No es nada… de verdad… yo puedo… - volvió a quejarse al tratar de dar un paso – caminar a casa

- Mientes – Eren bajo la mirada, era verdad… era doloroso – soy doctor… puedo ayudarte… Tienes la opción de confiar en mi o quedarte aquí y arriesgarte a ser asaltado de nuevo ¿Qué eliges?

- No creo… tener más opción que seguirle.

Acerpto la mano del otro, cuando estuvo de pie se dio cuenta que era un poco más alto que Levi ¿Ese era su nombre? ¿verdad? Era raro aquel sentimiento que tenia mientras que caminaban por las calles, había comenzado a llover y Levi le había dado su chaqueta para que nadie notara la herida, le dolia caminar… pero Levi le ayudaba lo más que podia… al estar tan cerca del otro pudo notar que sus ojos no eran grises, si no que eran como verde olivo, mientras caminaban bajo la lluvia cerro los ojos… se sentia seguro junto a Levi, como si ya le conociera desde hacia mucho tiempo, caminaron en silencio, un silencio que Eren aprovecho para apreciar de cerca el rostro del más bajo, ¿Por qué le hacia sentirse tan seguro?

Levi cerro el botiquin que había sacado cuando llegaron a su apartamento, no había pasado ni media hora cuando Levi ya había cerrado su herida y vendado, en esos momentos parecia tan concentrado en lo que hacia, como si le gustara su trabajo, el apartamento de Levi no era tan grande, era pequeño pero se veia limpio y acogedor, tenia un balcon que daba a la calle transitada y a lo lejos se podia ver un parque, tambien podia verse la catedral… su estomago se revolvio al ver la catedral por un segundo.

- Cambia los vendajes un par de veces al día – ordeno Levi mientras guardaba las cosas luego de limpiarlas – por cierto, mocoso, ¿Qué hacias en ese lugar?

- Deja de llamarme mocoso.

- Eres un mocoso, solo responde mi pregunta.

- Te lo dije antes… caminaba sin rumbo alguno, tuve una pelea con un conocido y sali corriendo sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sin darme cuenta ya estaba metido en problemas con esos dos tipos.

- Deberias de saber lo peligroso que es hacer eso – le miro de reojo – la ciudad es un lugar muy peligroso.

- Lo es…

- No lo vuelvas a hacer… soy el único idiota que puede llegar a rescatar a otro idiota de unos maleantes, si se vuelve a repetir tal vez no corrar con la misma suerte.

- Lo siento.

- Deja de disculparte…

- Lo siento… digo… no te conozco y tu… bueno… gracias por ayudarme… no sé lo que estoy diciendo, lo siento.

Por primera vez en aquel día sus ojos se encontraron, Levi aprecio los ojos verde-azulado de Eren por largo rato, perdiendose en los oceanos que estos creaban, por otro lado, Eren tambien quedo hipnotizado en los ojos de Levi… pequeños y sin sentimiento, o eso trataban de aparenter, al fondo de ellos podia encontrar una pequeña luz que trataba de ocultar todos los secretos que Levi trataba de ocultar… secretos que algo dentro suyo le decia que tenia que descubrir.

- Me gustan tus ojos – susurro Levi.

- ¿Mis ojos? – una campanada a lo lejos hizo que saltada del sofá – la hora…

- Toque de queda en media hora – anuncio Levi poniendose de pie – tendras que quedarte aquí, hay una habitación de invitados en…

- Dios santo – exclamo Eren poniendose de pie de un salto, nuevamente sintio el dolor en su costado pero trato de ignorarlo – tengo que irme… gracias por todo y disculpa las molestias.

- Mocoso tonto, ya te metiste en un problema ¿Quieres tener mas?

- Tengo que irme, no vivo muy lejos – mentia mientras acomodaba sus cosas – espero que nos podamos volver a ver.

- Yo espero no tener que volver a salvarte el tracero otra vez.

Eren sonrio, de alguna forma sabía que eso significaba un "yo tambien quiero volver a verte", se giro hacia la puerta, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando Levi le acorralo contra le puerta con una de sus manos, su corazon dio un brinco en esos momentos… algo no estaba bien del todo y su instinto se lo gritaba…

- Oi… aun no me agradeces de forma completa.

- ¿Qué quiere de…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta, su respiración se cortó y sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente, se congelo, no entendía lo que sucedía o no quería entenderlo… Levi había aprisionado sus labios suyos en un sorpresivo beso, se separó segundos después, Eren le vio sin saber que decir… soltó un quejido sordo y abrió la puerta, corrió por los pasillos hasta que salió del edificio, Levi simplemente se quedo frente a la puerta con sus ojos violeta rojizo mirando en la dirreción donde Eren habia corrido.

Su respiración se encontraba agitada, ya había oscurecido… se apoyó en muro de piedra frente a las escaleras de la iglesia, bajo la vista a su camisa solo asegurando que la mancha de sangre y el agujero ocasionado por el asalto de esa tarde. Levanto su camisa y se deshizo de los vendajes que cubrían su herida, sonrió… no quedaba ninguna marca de eso, se abrocho su saco y seguro de que todo estaba bien subió las escaleras de la iglesia, entro, todo estaba en penumbras… hizo una reverencia e hizo la señal de la cruz, se puso de pie y volvió a hacer una segunda reverencia, ahora frente a la imagen de la virgen que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de la iglesia, camino hasta donde se encontraban las tres estatuas de los arcángeles… Miguel, Rafael y Gabriel…

- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección – giro sobre sus talones al oír aquella voz, un hombre alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules estaba parado detrás de él – la puntualidad es un requerimiento necesario para todos nosotros, un guardián no puede llegar tarde nunca… cuando llegas tarde las consecuencias son peores.

- Lo siento – susurro bajando la mirada – no fue mi intensión.

- Lo sé… pero, siendo tú, no puedes cometer este tipo de errores – el hombre sonrío caminando hasta él y rodeándole con su brazo – Pero eso no importa… por lo visto estas bien, Carla estaba preocupada de que te hubiera podido pasar algo – mientras decía eso, tomo una especie de reloj de bolsillo y lo mostro frente a la espada que el Arcángel Miguel sostenía en sus manos, una puerta se abrió al lado de este – En todos mis años como profesor, nunca he visto a una ángel más idiota que tú, Eren Jeager…

- Lo siento, profesor Erwin – suspiro entrando al lugar, cuando ambos entraron la puerta se cerró y quedaron en un hermoso jardín de pastos verde esmeralda donde un riachuelo de aguas cristalinas corrían al lado del pequeño camino de piedras – no volverá a pasar… pido permiso para retirarme.

- Concedido, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Eren hizo una reverencia, un par de alas aparecieron en su espalda al tiempo que daba un salto y se elevaba, desapareció de la mirada de su profesor con gran agilidad… este suspiro, su alumno tenía un gran futuro, era fuerte, inteligente y hábil, si llegara a esforzarse lograría alcanzar el puesto de arcángel… por desgracia Eren era muy impulsivo y torpe al tratar de demonios…iba a tener que vigilarlo más de cerca si no quería que nada le sucediera a su sobrino.

Se había sentado en la orilla del ventanal de su apartamento después de que Eren hubiera salido del lugar, veía los pocos coches pasar por las calles, una que otra patrulla que merodeaba las calles y algún que otro animal perdido entre las calles… Nueva York ya no era la misma ciudad que una vez había sido en el siglo XXI, 100 años después la ciudad que nunca duerme se había convertido en solo una ciudad más… todo era tan simple en ese entonces, para los humanos lo era por lo menos. Bufo ante sus pensamientos, no, no todo era tan simple para los humanos… las cosas nunca eran simples, aunque así las viera él no sabía de qué estaba hablando, cuando crees tener un peso sobre los hombros mayor que otros… no logras ver bien el dolor que otros deben de soportar.

- Soy un idiota – susurro tocando sus labios, recordando el beso que le había robado a Eren hacia unas horas atrás - ¿Por qué ese mocoso…?

- Mi enano favorito parece estar enamorado – volvió la vista al reconocer aquella molesta vocecilla, dos jóvenes de su edad, una mujer de cabello castaños y ojos del mismo color había hablado – que lindo te miras… lastima que tu padre nos envio a buscarte.

- Necesita hablar contigo – dijo el otro chico, un hombre un poco más alto que su compañera de cabello rubio y ojos grises – dijo algo así como que necesitaba hablar con su primogénito.

- No me lo esperaba – susurro de forma sarcástica caminando hasta los ojos – de una u otra forma planeaba regresar. Vamos, Hanji, Mike…

Los tres chicos dieron un par de pasos más, llamas rojas y negras los cubrieron a los tres hasta que llegaron a un lugar completamente oscuro, la única iluminación de aquel lugar era una luna roja como la sangre que brillaba en lo alto del cielo rojizo, el césped era gris claro… como si fuera de piedra, habían llegado a los jardines de la mansión de Hades, el señor del inframundo y padre de Levi. Caminaron por el camino de piedra, sus ropas habían cambiado, una camisa negra de mangas largas negra, una chaqueta negra con detalles rojos y pantalones de vestir negros… paso su mano por su cabello negro y abrió sus ojos que poco a poco cambiaron el color olivo por un color violeta rojizo, los ojos de un demonio.

- ¿Sabes? – hablo Hanji seria cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta – a veces dudo si realmete eres un demonio…

- No espíen a las personas y sus conversaciones – gruño – ahora, largo, ya tengo mucho con tener que verlos todos los días en la academia.

- Nos vemos – se despidió Kuro – y no llegues tarde… Adramelech[1] te tiene entre ceja y ceja…

- Para lo que me importa.

Tras esas palabras vio como plumas negras se esparcían a su alrededor… estaba solo en los jardines otra vez, soltó un bufido, toco la puerta un par de veces antes de que estas se abrieran y le dejaran entrar, así perdiéndose entre los pasillos de mármol de la mansión de Hades… de la mansión de su padre… de su "hogar" si alguna vez podría llamarlo así...

Uno de ellos es un ángel, uno de los mejores calificado para llegar a ser un arcángel… el otro es un demonio, el hijo de uno de los más altos mandos del infierno, Eren está destinado a guiar a los ejércitos celestiales y proteger a la humanidad, Levi destinado a dominar las tierras del inframundo y cada habitante de estos, llevar a los humanos a su perdición es su objetivo… ambos con destinos opuestos, Ambos con un destino en común; enamorarse…

**¿SERA POSIBLE ESTE AMOR PROHIBIDO?**

* * *

[1]Un demonio del infierno, donde su trabajo es el Canciller y el Presidente del Consejo Superior de Diablos, en la historia será el director de la "Academia de demonios"

* * *

**_siquiente capitulo:_**

_Una semana se siente como una eternidad, ¿Qué son esos sentimientos que estan naciendo del corazón de un demonio? El pecado más grande de un ángel es amar a quien no debe... y el amor es el sentimiento más puro que existe, cuando el amor se convierte en un pecado... la luz de la noche oculta los secretos de sus corazones._

**Light by night**

* * *

Sé que el primer cap puede ser un poco rápido, pero siempre ha sido así... es importante que conozcan a los personajes principales como lo que en realidad son, en este caso, Eren es un ángel y Levi un demonio, poco a poco dare más información sobre esto y más adelante iran apareciendo más personajes.

Ah, cierto... aunque estas personas no lleguen a leerlo, va dedicado a aquellas que rayaron el "folder azul" con todos esos bellos comentarios y extraños dibujos... y contraseña de quien sabe que cosa XD, gracias por siempre apoyarme y, en cierta forma, por hacer que mi pobre folder de hojas blancas terminara con hojas grises con todo y gelatina de uva -.-"

En fin... Cualquier pregunta dejenla con un review, estare dispuesta a contestar cualquier pregunta :D gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos! Yane!

Criz.


	2. Light a Feeling

Luego de un largo tiempo de estar desaparecida (no dare excusas porque serian demasiadas... solo digamos que he tenido un mes muy agitado) he regresado con el segundo cap de este fic que... realmente no sé como describirlo, así que no dire mucho, simplemente espero que les agrade este nuevo capitulo de "My Darling Angel".

P.D: Donde demonios se metio la pinche rayita!

**light by Feeling**

El timbre de la academia había sonado haciendo que todos los estudiantes se pudieran de pie y salieran a los pasillos, algunos conversando, otros simplemente concentrados en otras cosas… Eren cerro su locker soltando un suspiro, a veces el profesor Erwin podía ser muy extricto con los entrenamientos, pero ese día en especial, cerro los ojos recostandose en la pequeña puerta del locker para descansar un poco, estaba agotado fisica y mentalmente, pero no tenia nada que ver con el entrenamiento que Erwin les había hecho hacer solo unos minutos antes… No podia de dejar de pensar en Levi.

Con solo verse a si mismo en el espejo recordaba aquel día, el impulso del pelinegro a besarlo y lo que en esos momentos había sentido… no, agito la cabeza desesprado, no tenia que enamorarse de Levi, no podia enamorarse de un _humano_, no podia decepcionar a su madre y mucho menos a Erwin-sensei… habían tantas personas que esperaban tanto de él y no podia desepcionarlos simplemente porque se había enamorado de un humano.

- Eren – la voz de su amiga Mikasa le hizo dar un salto casi cayendose de espaldas, no había siquiera visto cuando esta se había acercado tanto – ¿Te sucede algo? Ayer no llegaste a la cena

- Erwin-sensei me había dejado un poco de trabajo extra y termine un poco tarde, sospeche que Sasha se había comido mi parte así que fui directo a mi habitación a dormir – Mikasa rodo los ojos – Nada fuera de lo común

- Hable con Armin esta mañana, ultimamente has estado muy distraido – Eren suspiro, sabía a donde iba con todo eso – ¿No hay nada de lo que quisieras hablar conmigo?

- Estoy un poco estresado por los examenes universitario, solo es eso.

Mikasa sabía que Eren mentia, era un libro abierto para cualquiera, pero tambien sabía que no era momento de meterse en los problemas de este… solto un suspiro dando a su amigo entender que no le había creido ni la mitad de las palabras que acababa de decir, Eren simplemente se encogio de hombros, si Mikasa no preguntaba directamente en ese momento era mejor quedarse callado, tomo sus libros de texto y camino junto a Mikasa.

Caminaron casi en silencio, de vez en cuando comentaban algo sobre alguna clase o se quejaban de algún maestro mientras caminaban a la cafeteria donde se encontrarian con Armin y Sasha, al llegar no se sorprendieron al ver a Armin en medio de una montaña de libros y Sasha con una bandeja de comida digna de un ejercito esperandoles. Armin era el mejor amigo de Eren, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, un genio en todo sentido de la palabra, y Sasha, compañera de habitación de Mikasa, era una chica de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, era amante de la comida y si no la veias comiendo era porque Erwin-sensei ya le había decomisado sus frituras.

- Chicos – saludo Eren mirando la bandeja de Sasha con una gota cayendo de su frente – Sasha… imagino que dejaste algo para los demas en la cafeteria ¿no?

- Queda suficiente para los demas – sonrio la chica que sostenia una hamburguesa en una mano y patatas en la otra.

- Cinco hamburguesas dobles con queso extra, tres porciones de patatas fritas con carne, una ensalada con aderezo cesar, dos malteadas de vainilla y una de fresas, dos pasteles de tres leches y dos de choco-cherry – conto Mikasa – ten cuidado o te expulsaran por Gula.

- En realidad – interrumpio Armin – una de las patatas son mias y otras de Marco, una hamburguesa de Jean y otra de Eren, la ensalada para MIkasa, la maltada de fresas es para Mikasa y la de Vainilla para Eren, uno de chocolate para Eren y el otro de Mikasa.

- Gracias – agradecio Eren mientras Sasha les pasaba sus porciones.

- De todas formas te quedas con dos hamburguesas, una porciones de patatas, una malteada dos pasteles diferentes.

- A veces me pregunto donde termina toda la comida que comes – pregunto Eren riendo.

- En el limbo, seguramente – afirmo Mikasa.

Armin y Eren trataron de no prestar atención a la discución unilateral que surgia entre Sasha y Mikasa… como siempre, Sasha chillando por lo que esta acababa de decir y Mikasa limitandose a respuesta de una sola silaba, minutos más tarde se les únieron Marco Bond (amigo y compañero de laboratorio de Armin) y Jean Kirschtein (compañero de habitación y mejor amigo de Marco, tambien compañero en algunas clases de Eren), mientras que escuchaba las conversaciones de los demas se limito a comer en silencio.

Había pasado más de una semana desde aquel día que se encontro con Levi… habia tratado de olvidarlo en vano, cada vez que creia que estaba a punto de olvidarlo el recuerdo renacia con mayor fuerza… era como si aquel recuerdo, aquel beso, quisiera quedarse en sus memorias como una cicatriz, una queadura, ese recuerdo que trataba de enterar en lo profundo de sus memorias y florecia cada vez más grande y fuerte que le era cada vez más dificil cortarlo… solto un suspiro audible antes de tomar unos pequeños sorbos de su bebida, iba a ser dificil olvidarse de esa persona.

- Eren – la voz de Mikasa y el roce de la mano de esta con su frente, le hizo regresar a la realidad, sus amigos (la mayoria) le veian preocupados - ¿te sientes bien?

- Lo estoy – aseguro fingiendo una sonrisa – ¿por qué?

- Actuas muy extraño ultimamente – acuso Armin – desde el día de tu ultimo castigo.

- Es verdad – secundo Marco – desde el día en que fuiste a la tierra has estado muy distraido.

- ¿Eso no puede afectar a alguien de tu posición? – pregunto Sasha con la boca llena.

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! – gruño, odiaba que mencionaran lo de su familia.

- Lo único que faltaria es que este idiota se hubiese enamorado de una humana – se burlo Jean.

A pesar de que todos esperaban una agresiva respuesta de Eren llamando "Cara de caballo" a su compañero y una discusión en la que el profesor Erwin tendría que interferir para calmarlos… nada de eso sucedió, Eren se quedo callado mirando la mesa ¿era verdad? ¿se había enamorado de un humano? Mikasa y Armin fueron los primeros en intercambiar una mirada, fue ahí cuando algo hizo click en la cabeza de todos.

- Debe de ser una broma – susurro Marco

- ¿Te enamoraste de un humano? – pregunto Jean sin salir de su asombro.

- ¿Qué dicen? – hablo restandole importancia – eso no puede ser… estan imaginando cosas.

- Eren, tus orejas estan rojas – acuso Mikasa – Mientes.

- ¡No miento!

- ¡Sabes que eso esta prohivido! – Mikasa parecia alterada – ¡Si esta noticia llega a oidos de los Arcangeles no dudaran de expulsarte y lo sabes!

- Por todos los cielos – susurro Marco – Eren… podrías provocar que te arrancaran las alas.

Para nadie era un secreto que el mayor castigo para un ángel era que le arrancaran las alas, las alas de un ángel eran un hueso extra que salia de la columna, se alineaban perfectamente con las costillas para mantenerlas ocultas, era doloroso aprender a extenderlas y ocultarlas con rápidez… pero casi todos lo lograban al primer mes. Para arrancar las alas de un ángel primero tenian que quebrar los huesos de estas, un proceso lento y sumanente doloroso, tenian que convertir en polvo los huesos para este proceso, cuando estaban seguros que los huesos estaban completamente rotos y sin posibilidad de volver a unirse comenzaban a cortar la piel… si fuera una sola estocada con una espada fuese pasable, pero no, la piel de los ángeles era tan resistente en esa parte que tenia que ser cortada una y otra vez hasta casi el final… luego de eso… las alas eran simplemente arrancadas lo que llevaria el dolor a su fin… si no fuera por el dolor que la herida tratando de cerrar y los huesos tratando de unirse generaba. Solo pensar en eso aterraba a cualquiera, Eren era uno de ellos.

- No… no estoy enamorado de ningún humano – dijo bajando la mirada, todos se callaron y le miraron, tal vez era corecto decir la verdad despues de todo – Ese día… fui asaltado, crei que nadie me ayudaria… los humanos son egoistas, solo piensan en ellos, lo sé… pero ese día estaba solo, no podía usar mis poderes en una situación como esa, en plena calle donde cualquiera podría verme, todo estaba perdido… o eso crei hasta que – sin poder evitarlo sonrio – en ese momento una persona aparecio… y me salvo de los asaltantes, me parecio… admirable que alguien pudiera arriesgar su seguridad por otros… que con todo lo ocurrido aun existan humanos como esa persona.

- Lo perdimos – sentencio Jean.

- Eso veo – susurro Sasha.

- ¡No puedes volver a verlo!

La exclamasión de Mikasa había sido la más alta en toda la conversación, había llamado la atención de todos los presentes en la cafeteria en ese momento, la furia en la mirada de Eren podia ser facilmente leida.

- ¿Por qué? Tu no me puedes ordenar, Mikasa.

- No puedo permitir que destruyas tu futuro solo porque te has enamorado de un humano – gruño mirando a su amigo – no voy a permitir que todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora lo hagas trizas ¿has pensando en tu madre? ¿Nuestros maestros? ¿Las esperanzas que los Arcángeles tienen sobre ti? Eren, eres muy importante para la academia, no puedes…

- Es mi vida y tengo derecho a decidir sobre ella – gruño poniendose de pie – si quiero que me arranquen las alas porque me enamore de un humano no me importa, que así sea.

- Todos los malditos humanos son iguales, los ángeles nos enamoramos unaica, verdadera y eternamente esos _errores_ simplemente piensan con lo que tienen en medio de las piernas.

- ¡Él es diferente! Me salvo ¿Olvidas lo que acabo de decir?

- Simplemente dices todo eso porque estas enamorado – Eren se levanto molesto – ¡Eren! ¡Si llegas a _ese _paso no podras regresar nunca a la academia!

- ¡No pienso dejar la Academia ahora!

- Los ángeles somos simples sirvientes… tenemos una segunda vida humana para poder proteger a estos, no conocemos practicamente nada sobre la vida humana y mucho menos sobre la nuestra, como sabes que cuando lo veas de nuevo no caeras en sus trampas… ¿Cómo sabes que no te entregaras por completo a ese humano?

- ¡Mikasa! - llamo Armin

- Es la verdad, Armin – cerro los ojos suspirando – no puedo permitir que te conviertas en un humano, primero muerta que dejar que te vallas de la academia por un humano, tienes un futuro casi garantizado aquí ¿quieres desperdiciar todos tus esfuerzos por un humano? Seria mejor que ese humano desapareciera antes que des el paso sin retorno

- ¡No dejare que le hagas daño! Ni tu ni nadie – los verde-azulados ojos de Eren adquirieron el color del hielo – No dejare que nada le suceda.

- No estes tan seguro de ello.

Eren no dijo nada más, simplemente tomo sus cosas y salio de la cafeteria ante la atenta mirada de todos aquellos que escuchaban la discución… los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, si no hubiera sido por la interferencia de la profesora Petra todos hubieran seguido murmurando, Mikasa se sento sintiendo sobre si la mirada desaprovatoria de Armin… tal vez él sabía como se sentia, despues de todo, hacía no mucho tiempo le había confesado que estaba enamorada de Eren, por eso era tan sobreprotectora con este… pero era un amor no correspondido… y eso, para los ángeles… era igual a la muerte, a que sus alas puras y blancas cambiaran a ser unas negras, las alas de un demonio. Armin simplemente suspiro, no sabía que era más dificil… que Eren dejara a aquel humano con lo obstinado que era o que Mikasa entendiera que Eren tambien podía interferir sobre su propia vida… iba a ser una semana muy larga.

Pasaba las hojas del libro que tenia en manos, odiaba escapar, pero a veces era lo mejor que podía hacer para tranquilizarce… la biblioteca central del mundo humano era uno de los pocos lugares donde se sentia tranquilo, mientras pasaba las páginas de aquel libro cada vez se identificaba más con la protagonista; una joven chica en la que todos tenian grandes esperanzas, pero ella se había enamorado de la persona menos indicada… un ángel que se enamoraba de un demonio, regreso a la primera página y paso sus dedos sobre aquella frase en la que sus ojos se fijaron desde que abrio el libro "_¿Qué es más puro, me pregunto? La luz te ciega, que veas no deja. La oscuridad engaña, no puedes enfrentarla"_

- _Oculta la verdad etras ed una bella mentira – _leia en voz baja – _te encierra en una mentira, una hermosa mentira…_ tal vez así es la vida que tengo, una simple mentira.

- Pensar que este era el lugar en que nunca esperaba verte, mocoso – su corazón no pudo evitar dar un brinco cuando escucho aquella voz, levanto la mirada de su lectura buscando encontrarse con los ojos color metal de aquella persona – hola, Eren…

- Levi…

Sin poder evitarlo, sin quererlo de esa forma, las palabras de Mikasa invadieron sus recuerdos… ¿Qué sucederia si, realmente, llegara ese día en que Levi le pidiera ser uno con él? ¿Aceptaria? Entre perder sus alas, dejar de ser un ángel, o llegar a la locura porque su amor nunca seria correspondido ¿Qué eligiria?

**EXISTEN PREGUNTAS… SIN RESPUESTAS**

Mientras tanto... sigo buscando la pinche rayita T-T... bueno, sea como sea, espero que les haya agradado el cap... perdonen los horrores de ortografia pero mi computadora no tengo idea que le pasa porque no me corrige el español (si alguien usa Mac y entiende de esto... le agradeceria me aconsejara, gracias) pero... (suspiro) espero poder publicar más seguido ahora que ya comence vacaciones de fin de año y diganme en los r&r que les pareceria que este sexy demonio Rivaille le quite su inocencia a nuestro pequeño ángelito Eren :) nos leemos luego!


End file.
